Talk:Naruto: The Abridged Series
Does this have good enough notability or validity? The Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki has an article on the Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series, however this article seams to be written about a static fandub, which has little notability and more copyright issues than a parody does. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Feb 12, 2008 @ 09:21 (UTC) Why is it that there is a bit of Dosu information in the Baki section? It talks about Hayate killing Baki, and then it says something about Dosu being gone, and so then he was dead. Clarify? Craftsman317 02:35, 22 March 2008 (UTC) In episode 18 of Naruto Abridged, instead of Baki killing Hayate, it is the other way around. Despite this, Hayate is still nowhere to be seen, and when Shikamaru asked where he was, the proctor told him 'He's on the island of SHUT THE HELL UP!' When it's asked where Dosu is, instead of telling them the truth, the proctor suggested that he was with Hayate, suggesting that Hayate is also dead. Ino and Iruka I know they're minor characters, but they are mentioned a few times in the series. Ino, obliviously "superior to Sakura in every way" , her Chunnin match, and the flashback to how they started fighting over Sasuke. Iruka, who seems to have a rivalry between Kakashi, and is known for his catchphrase "Ah, touche." He also had a bridged named after him, and fights Team 7 as "Random Ninja no. 1" I'm not good at summarizing, but I guess this is a start. episode list order why the "Iruka and Kakashi Comment Special" is after episode 6 when on that capther they speak about the results of the voice change? i wait answer for the proper edition of the article Please Move The Narutopedia is not an Encyclopedia about fan series. While an article with a short summary (the first section of the page) is ok, this article is going to far into detail. We're not here to provide an in-depth resource on Naruto: The Abridged Series, where are here to provide and in-depth resource on the official Naruto universe. I recommend that users who find this important should move it to another wiki. Perhaps the Naruto Fanon wiki. Sometime soon about 90% of this article will be trimmed off, if not deleted. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Nov 30, 2008 @ 03:55 (UTC) *That may be so, but there is no good reason to cut this page's head off, it is quite extensive, more extensive than many articles and should stay complete. It is OK to write the story and blurb the characters for fan-made things on "factual" wikis, if they are notable of course. NaruHina Talk 13:13, 8 December 2008 (UTC) does anyone think this series sucks? 'cause my brother do.... *This is a place to discuss improvements tto the article, not show opinion about how "good" it is. NaruHina Talk 13:16, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ::What makes this series more notable than the hundreds of other fan series that people make? Because it's in a different media? For something non-canon on a canon wiki this article has a fair bit to much detail on it. Which is why I noted that it should be moved to the fanon wiki. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 8, 2008 @ 17:32 (UTC) :::Dantman has a point. Frequently Fan-Made articles are shot down and deleted. Not only that but, most of the jutsu's related to the video games are also excluded from being included here. And they are about as "official" as one can get w/out actually including anything from the Manga & Anime. So using that logic, what makes this worth including? Why should this be, what appears to me, the exception to the rule? But since we aren't including things just to include them, then I agree with Dantman on it's removal from the wiki. ::::Ok, added a deletion tag as a warning notice. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 10, 2008 @ 01:10 (UTC)